Black and White 2: The True Story
by BladeDancer123
Summary: This is my interpretation of how the game(s) would have unfolded had they been real. There are some changes from what people consider the 'norm', like how the items work and how the pokemon evolve. Remember, this is based on the games, so there will be absolutely no references to the anime at all.


The bed was a mess. The boy was lying on his side, half curled up in a ball with his white bed sheet covering from his mid thigh downwards, and his darkish blue conforter was only still on his bed by a small sliver, as if determined to defy gravity by ignoring the fact that the other 99% was already weighing it down and pulling it off the bed, or at least trying to anyway. He had the calmest look on his face as he let out a half-mumble, half-moan in his sleeping state. That is of course until his mother walked into his doorless bedroom and slammed two cooking-pot lids together, right above his head. The sudden jolt his body made when he woke up out of fright actually made him bounce into the air, flayling about madly, before he smashed his face into his bedside table, then quickly flipping over and smacked the back of his head on the floor. If the boy had been anymore awake, and it all happened any slower, he would have actually felt it as much as he should of. His mum panicked none the less.

"Oh crap! Nate, are you alright?! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for you to react so badly! It's just, Rosa is waiting at the door for you! Said that you, her and Hugh were suppose to have met up at the café a few streets down at nine!" The boys mother said frantically.

"So? Why'dja have to wake me up like that? Ow. Damn that hurt! I'm gonna need an ice-pack. No. Make that two." Nate said as he sat up and held his head, the pain coming in full now.

"It's ten fourty eight!" Nate's eyes widened and he shot from his bed straight to his chest-of-draws so fast, it looked like he was a Geodude being shot out of a Rypherior. His mum had never seen him move so fast and get dressed so quickly.

"Shit! Hugh is gonna kill me! I'm dead. I am, _so_ dead!" Nate exclaimed as he grabbed random bits of clothing and put them on; a black and light blue whole body swim-suit like thing that went to his elbows and down to the bottom of his shins. Next he grabbed a dark blue short-sleeved turtleneck jacket that had black on the sides and a zipper going down from the tuff of the collar to halfway down the jacket. He then grabbed a pair of light grey knee-length shorts with wide legs before shoving on a pair of red and black sandshoes. As he bolted out of his room he grabbed his white messenger bag that had black edges and a blue line wrapping horizontally around the bag near the shoulder strap and put it on, then grabbed his red visor before placing it on his head and running out of the house.

When he burst open the door, Rosa spoke up. "You know, unlike me, Hugh is gonna be pissed that you took so long." Rosa said as she began running alongside Nate.

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Nate returned as he looked over at his childhood friend. Rosa was wearing black tights under a (very) short, yellow skirt. She had on pink knee-length socks that had been folded down several times, which were under shoes (that looked half-boot) that were mainly a light bluey purple with high cuff like things that were folded down, and had white trim along the side of the bottom of the shoes, as well as white for the toe area. The top she had on was white with light blue sleeves that went to just past her elbows, and a squashed pink and black pokeball design on the chest area. For some reason, the straps of her pink bra were closer to her neck than the clollar of her shirt(and were thus visable), and were tied up in a bow at the back. She also wore a visor, except hers had pink and white horizontal stripes. She also had one gold ring between each of her two large hair donuts, rolls, whatever they were, and her head. She had a very large handbag hanging from her shoulder that was pink with black seams running downwards at regular intervals, and had a white top and bottom. The straps were black. Nate and Rosa kept running down the street, knocking the occasional person out of the way as they made their way to the café.

When they were about two streets away from the randevous point, Rosa ran into a Punk. And not just any, ordinary Punk. It just had to be the toughtest, bulkiest, built-like-a-brick-shit-houseiest, fuck-with-me-and-I'll-rip-your-head-offiest, Punk in the whole. Damn. City. ((A/N. Now, for those of you who are trying to picture how seriously unfortunate this is, picture running into an easily pissed off Machoke who's permanently in a bad mood. Yeah. It's that bad. They're pretty much screwed.)) After helping Rosa up, Nate looked at who she had run into and instantly feared for his life.

'Oh great! The one day this week I really cannot afford to waste any time, and this happens!' Nate thought to himself in an exsaperated tone. "Ah... Rosa? Look up." Nate said.

"Why? What am I suppose to be looking a-huh huh huh h huuueeeeh! Come on! Are you serious?! Why'd I have to run into him?!" Rosa asked, but switched to complaining when she saw the wall of muscle that she bumped into.

"I don't know, but I can't afford to be any later. Hugh's gonna kill me if I get there any later than eleven twenty!" Nate

"Why are you thinking about Hugh killling you at a time like this?! He'll only get to if we live through this encounter!" Rosa asked increadulously.

"I don't kno- Woah!" Nate answered, then dodged out of the way when the Punk Brute swung his arm at him. "Rosa, we're leaving!" Nate announced as he grabbed Rosa's arm and pulled her into a nearby allyway.

"Why are we in an allyway, Nate?!" Rosa asked in a whisper.

"'Cuase I'm hoping this guy won't fit- and what does he do? Fit. In the. Damn, allyway!" Nate complained as he turned to face another allyway before starting to move again, Pulling Rosa with him. As they ran side-by-side, jumping over the occasional trashcan, the hulking mass behind was in quick persuit, taking up nearly the whole width of the allyway. Nate and Rosa had nearly escaped the Punk, when they were met with a problem; their path was blocked off by a wire fence.

"Oh come on!" Nate complained when he saw the fence. "Screw it." Nate picked up speed before leaping half way up the fence in one go and procceeding to climb over, using the little off kilter squares as hand and footholds. Rosa paniced a bit when she saw the fence, but followed Nate's example when he lept onto the fence and climbed over. She was nearly over when she slipped off. She saw Nate land on the other side, nearly stacking it when he did, and called out to him.

Nate heard Rosa's voice and saw her land on the ground on the other side. He turned around and ran back, jumping onto the fence again. When he got back to the top, he reached his hand down, waiting for his childhood friend to grab hold of it. When she did, he yanked her up and with the help of her jumping as he did so, she got high enough for him to grab her by the waist. Once he had her in his arms, he swung his left leg back over the fence and used his feet to push himself off. This time, he did stack it. But at least he acted as a cushion for Rosa. He disregarded the pain caused by falling two meters and not only landing on your stomach, but acting as a cushion for someone who weighs almost as much as you do, and got back on his feet. When they heard the fence crashing to the ground, they didn't even need to look back to know that their persuer had just barged through the fence, instead of climbing over it like a normal person would. No. Like a normal person SHOULD. But, then again... This guy wasn't normal. At all. Anyway, back to the story...

Nate and Rosa were begining to think that there was no escape from the muscle wall chasing them, and their fears seemed to be confirmed when they hit a dead end. They were getting seriously scared that they WOULD be killed. That's when Rosa got an idea. "Hey. Nate." She whispered.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"See that door over there?" Rosa asked as she pointed to a wooden door which was at the end of a curved path to her left.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"See how the path that leads to it is curved enough so that the bunch of muscle barrelling towards us can turn into it while maintaining it's speed?"

"I like how you called him an it. But yeah, I do. So what?"

"We're going to run down there, and make him follow us."

"What?! Are you insane?! We'll be trapped! The door's obviously locked!"

"And that's why we're going to stand in front of the door, and just when he's about to smash us into the wall, we duck, he breaks the door down, we get back up, run inside, up the stairs to the roof, then along those wooden beams above us, leaving him with no way to continue chasing us!" Rosa replied cheerfully as Nate's eye's widdened.

"My god, that's just crazy enough to work! Though you do know that if we miss-time that duck we're pancakes, right?" Nate asked.

"Yep! But we're just going to have to risk it. Now come on." Rosa said as she pointed to the path with a shake of her head as she turned to her left and ran down the path, Nate following close behind her. When they reached the door, they heard the meat-wall let out a roar as it turned and barrelled down the path towards them.

"You're right Rosa. That is an it. People don't let out roars like that." Nate said as he watch the thing chasing them scream down the path towards them. "Rosa. You ready?"

"Yep." Rosa agreed as the mass of muscle neared them. when it was right in front of them, Rosa yelled, "NOW!" as they ducked and twisted around as they heared the door splinter into hundreds of pieces before placing one foot each on each of the hulking mass's legs and using them to boost off and into the house. They quickly headed for the stairs, taking them three at a time in an attempt to get as close to the roof as they can before the thing trying to kill them manages to get inside. They only got to the second story before it barged in. Nate groaned loudly as he actually FELT the enraged Punk head up the stairs after them. They managed to get to the roof door before the Punk caught up with them. They just managed to open the metal door, before they were slammed into it, and headed for the planks. They ran for them and took a running jump onto them, then continued running. They were almost to the other roof, when the Punk grabbed the end of the planks closest to him and flung them up in the air, forcing Nate and Rosa to become airborne. Nate wasn't flung as high as Rosa, so when he landed, he had just enough time to land with a roll, then turn around and grab Rosa's wrist(as although she was flung higher, she wasn't flung as far) before she fell down the seven story drop, and thus to her death.

"Rosa! Grab onto my wrist!" Nate ordered, honestly scared for his friend's life.

"Why? You're already holding onto mine!" Rosa asked, just as frightened.

"Just do it! It'll make the grip stronger!"

"So?!"

"My hands are sweaty!"

"Whatever! Just pull me up!" Rosa said as she grabbed onto Nate's wrist. He pulled her up until the pokeball symbol on her shirt was above the ledge and she could use her other hand to help push herself onto the roof. When she was finally on the roof, Rosa and Nate shared a serious gaze for several long moments before exploding into fits of laughter.

"You have to admit. although that was frightening as hell, and there was a high chance of us being killed by that brute, that was one of the funnest things that we've ever done! Though I wouldn't want to do it again if I had the choice." Nate admitted after their laughter died down(after ten minutes).

"Yeah, it was. And look! There's the café right there." Rosa agreed as she pointed out the little coffee shop with an outdoor terrace.

"Well, we better not keep Hugh waiting any longer than we already have, huh?" Nate said as he got up walked over to the roof door. Rosa wasn't looking at Nate, so she only realised he had gotten up when she heard the metal door that would allow them into the building, open. She got up and followed him inside, thinking about what had just happened and how Hugh would react when they finally arrived at the café. Before she knew it, she was walking out the building's front door and heading over to the crossing, where Nate was already standing. By the time she reached the lights, they had gone green, so she didn't even need to stop to wait.

Nate had crossed the lights and was now waiting for Rosa before he went to meet Hugh. Mainly because he wasn't sure how safe it would be to approach Hugh by himself at the moment. When Rosa finally reached his side of the pedestrian crossing, he waited till she reached him before continuing to walk with her. When they neared the café, Rosa lead Nate over to where her and Hugh had been waiting for him for an hour and twenty minutes before Hugh sent Rosa to go get him. When Rosa had arrived at the table, Nate was surprised to see no Hugh in sight. "Where is he? I thought he was waiting here for us? Well, me."

"Right here." Hugh said out of nowhere. Nate spun around in his chair and looked at the bluette with the spikey-afro-like hairdo. He was wearing a pair of dark blue pants that went to his ankles, which were bagy until just after his knees, where they just started hugging his legs. Why they went from being bagy as hell to skin-tight at his knees, Nate'll never know, and personally didn't really care. Or want to know. Hugh wasn't wearing any socks as his shoes were so soft and spungy on the inside, he kinda didn't need socks. The shoes were red and laceless, sporting two wide black lines on each shoe that buldged off of them, that arched along the top of them, parallel to each other, but at right angles to the sides of the shoes. They also had one more at the back of each shoe going downwards, and another wider one covering the middle of the toe area. Now, his jacket was one of the weirder ones that Hugh owned, being a mainly red one with a tall, thin collar, similar to Nate's own except white and actually done up. The white colouring spread to were the sleves began and down to a large horizontal zigzag line that wrapped around. One white line ran down the outer side of each sleeve, begining at the shoulder, and ending at the wrists. The lining on each of the two pockets on either side of the zipper that ran all the way down, was also coloured white. He wore a white bumbag and black fingerless gloves, the bumbag having a thick red upside down semi-circle outline on the back pocket underneath the black zipper. A black strip, similar to the ones on his shoes, ran along the underneath of the bumbag, 'poking it's head' out from underneath and stoping at the inside edge of the middle of the semi-circle. "Took ya long enough."

"Oh. Hey, Hugh. He he he..." Nate laughed out nervously with shut eyes and his left hand nervously scratching the back of his head.

"And I'm guessing THAT is you two's fault?" Hugh asked as he brought his now closed left hand to it's corresponding shoulder and stuck his thumb behind him, pointing across the road. Nate looked at where he was pointing and saw the Punk Brute still raging around on the roof. The nervous smile Nate gave answered his question. "Thought so. How you two get yourselves in these situations, I'll never know, and frankly don't want to. Probably start happening to me too." Hugh said as he sat down at the table.

Just then a waitress came out. "Oh hey Hugh. Rosa still isn't back with Nate, huh? What is taking him so long?" She asked.

"Ah, Krissy? I'm right here." Nate said as he stuck his arm in the air.

"Oh! Nate, you really shouldn't keep your friends waiting so long! Poor Rosa had to go get you." Krissy replied.

"Why are you talking like you're not the same age as us? We were in the same class up until last year. And that's only because you started going to tafe and got a job here thanks to how well you did in that work experience thing we did in year nine. Well that and we were put into that Trainer course." Nate said.

"I still don't know how you and Rosa got into that course anyway. Only Hugh here has a Pokemon!" Krissy said as she gently threw her arms up in the air.

Nate shrugged. "Meh. I'm not complaining." Then Nate looked at Hugh. "About that. Didn't they say we'd get a Pokemon at the end of the course 'cause we didn't already have one?"

"Yes. Infact that's wh-"

"Then why haven't we gotten them yet?! The course ended two weeks ago!" Nate said as he shoved his left middle and index fingers in Hugh's face.

"Nate! Shut up and get your fingers away from my face! As I was saying, that's the whole reason we're here. I was told by Cheren, the person who was actually in charge of the course, that his 'friend' Bianca who just happens to be professor Juniper's assistant, was coming here, today, to give you two the pokemon you were promised."

"Friend? The way he talked about her, you'd think they'd be more than just friends. Wink wink." Rosa interjected as she winked in time with her saying 'wink wink' while she wore a sly grin and propped her head up with her right arm.

"Well no shit. They're obviously going out." Hugh said. Rosa just raised her eyebrows several times. It took him a few moments, but Hugh eventually got the innuendo. "Oh, god. And I thought that it was suppose to be us males who where dirty minded, not you females." Hugh said with a facepalm. Meanwhile, Rosa and Nate were laughing at how long it took Hugh to get the joke.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay and chat, my boss is waving at me to get back to work. So, I guess I'll see you three later." Krissy suddenly spoke up, waving her hand as she walked inside.

After Krissy went inside, Hugh stood up and started walking. When he realized that Nate and Rosa were still sitting down, he asked "Well? You coming or not?"

"Why? Were are we going?" Nate asked.

"To get your Pokemon, duh! Now, you gonna follow me or what? After all, you two don't know where you're supposed to be meeting Bianca 'cause you weren't listening when Cheren told you. Be glad I was, or you'd be screwed. Now get off your asses, and follow me." Hugh said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Rosa and Nate looked at each other before shrugging and then proceeded to walk after Hugh.

* * *

><p>After walking for the better part of an hour, they finally reached the small flight of stairs that were built onto the side of a tall ledge and led up to Aspertia City's famous lookout. Or viewing platform. Or elevated relaxation spot. Or romantic sunset viewing area. Or meeting point. You get the point, it has a lot of names. Just call it whatever you want. Maybe even, the first pokemon receiving area, in this case. Good point. That last one sucked. Anyway, as Nate and Rosa were lead up to the whatever-you-want-to-call-it, Bianca was standing in, more like leaning on, the top left (if you were looking at it from an aerial view)corner post of the square. Her back was against the wooden corner beam while her arms were resting half bent on the two wooden rails on either side of her and her feet were about a meter in front of her. She had flopped her head back to look at the sky for at least some form of entertainment about half an hour ago. She was just about to give up waiting for the two people she was supposed to be giving pokemon to, when she heard talking coming from the bottom of the stairs at the opposite corner of her own. She titled her head back down so she could actually see the stairs as she focused on what the people where saying.<p>

"I swear Nate, if she's still up here, you're lucky as hell. I mean she's been waiting here for almost three and a quarter hours!"

"Well exuuuuuse me! It's not my fault that my next door neighbor was throwing a party till four in the damn morning! So what?! I slept in! I was kept up untill four in the morning because of music blaring at full ball in the house not even three meters away from my room! And then it took ANOTHER hour for my brain to get tired again, and then half an hour to actually fall asleep! That's five thirty in the morning I fell alseep! Five thirty! And you expected me to be awake and full of energy down at a café four blocks away just three and a half hours later?! Give me a break!" By the time the boy had finished yelling, him, the other boy, who was also yelling, and a girl had all emerged from the stairwell. The girl pointed at Bianca nervously and spoke.

"Um, guys?"

"What?!" They both asked simultaneously without breaking the glare-contest, frustrated looks on both their faces. The girl just moved her hand back and forth, her index finger pointing at Bianca the whole time.

"Over there." She said nervously.

"Where?!" Both boys shouted before looking at her finger then tracing it and looking in the direction it was pointing. When the boys saw Bianca leaning on the corner, they stopped arguing. Kinda.

"You're lucky. She's still here. Be glad." The blue haired boy said.

"Why should he be glad I'm still here?" Bianca asked.

"You _are_ Bianca, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well these two are the two people you're supposed to be giving pokemon to. This idiotic dolt of a male to my left is Nate. The girl to _his_ left is Rosa."

"I'm not-" Nate paused. "Ah whatever." Nate sighed. He walked over to Bianca as she pulled out a container with a wide rectangular metal base and a thick, glass half-cylinder on top. Inside were three pokeballs placed neatly on what looked like a red velvet cushion made to fit the base. Bianca pressed a circular button on either side of the container, and the glass top popped open by lifting up at the front and letting out some steam-like smoke.

"The ball in the middle holds Snivy, the ball on the left of it is Tepig-" Bianca began, but was interrupted by Rosa.

"Our left or your left?"

"Your left. And in the last one is an Oshawott." Bianca barely had enough time to finish talking before Nate reached out and grabbed the middle ball. "Well that was a fast choice. You sure you want Snivy?"

"Of course! Hugh already has an Oshawott, and grass types have an advantage over water types, so that's why I chose Snivy. Already have a nickname for it and everything."

"Really? Well, someone's prepared. So what's the nickname?"

"Basilisk!"

Bianca tilted her head in confusion. "Basilisk? Why Basilisk? That doesn't really suit a Snivy, you know."

"Ah ha! But it _does_ suit a Serperior, now doesn't it? I mean it just sounds good. Nice ring to it, ya know?"

"Sure... So. Rosa. What are you going to pick?" Bianca asked, turning both her head and attention towards Rosa.

"Well... Nate has a grass type. Hugh has a _water_ type. So I'll go with..." Rosa said drawing out the i in with as she picked up the ball containing Tepig instead of giving a verbal answer.

"Fire type, huh? How'd I know _that_ was gonna happen. You wanna give her a nickname as well?"

"Nope. Im fine." Rosa said with a smile. After Rosa turned around Hugh started speaking.

"Ok. Now that we've all got a pokemon, who wants to battle?" Hugh said with his Oshawott's ball in his hand.

"Really, Hugh? Really? We just got our pokemon, I don't think either of us are gonna accept your offe-" Rosa said with a wave of her hand before being interrupted by Nate.

"You can bet your ass I'll battle ya!" Nate said as he slid his left foot behind him. And got ready to throw, the pokeball in his left hand.

Rosa placed her left hand on her brow. "Why are you two always fighting? And Nate, you just got your pokemon. Are seriously about to battle not even a minute after you got it?"

"Well yeah, of course I am. I mean, it's what all the top pokemon trainers have done. Just look at 'em! Ya got Red and Blue, Ethan and Sliver, Brendan, May and Wally, well May's a Researcher now, but that's beside the point! Lucas and the living cup a coffee, and finally, ya got Hilda, Hilbert and Cheren. Bianca doesn't count 'cause she sucks at battling. No offence there." Nate explained, quickly glancing at Bianca at the end.

"Nate!" Rosa said in a semi-scalding tone.

"None taken. It's true." Bianca said with a slight laugh.

"And what did they do? Challenged each other whenever the chance presented itself. Meaning every time they crossed paths. And look at them now! They rule!" Nate continued as if Rosa and Bianca hadn't said a word.

"Ah, whatever. But if you loose it's your own fault." Rosa said as she turned around and walked over to were Bianca was now sitting and plopped down next to her with a 'hmph' as she turned her head, rather quickly, to her right, thus turning away from the other three people on the raised area.

Bianca placed her right hand on Rosa's left shoulder, getting the younger girl's attention. "Rosa, even though you aren't participating, you can still learn from this battle. Just watch it. Trust me. Even if your pokemon isn't gaining any experience, doesn't mean you can't get any experience as a trainer." Bianca said in a comforting tone as Rosa turned her head to look at her two friends as their battle began.

"Basilisk. You're up!" Nate said loudly as he held the pokeball in his left hand about half a foot infront of his neck and pressed the button. He watched as the ball popped open and let a green ball of energy fly from it then morph into a two foot tall green skink like creature with a large three pointed leaf like fan on the end of it's tail. It's underside was a very, very, very light green that was almost white. At it's neck it had two yellow strips ((A/N: you know that plant that looks like the leafy part of a pineapple, only a lot bigger?)) that were curled backwards and to the side a bit. The area around it eyes and eyelids are were also yellow.

Hugh sighed. "Nate, you do know you're supposed to throw these things right?" Hugh said as he pegged his pokeball high up in the air as he said the word throw. The ball popped open and out came a dark blue ball of enegy that turned into what looked like a chibi-style otter. Except this otter had a light blue torso, short, white arms and head, short, dark blue legs and ears, a large brown nose and had what looked like three black freckles under each eye. It also had a shell on stomach and five light blue frilly things at the base of it's non-existent neck which looked like a shirt collar or something. "Oshawatt! Run at it with a Tackle!"

The blue and white pokemon gave a small squeak of approval as it shot off towards the Grass Snake. The small otter bridged the two metre gap before Basilisk could react properly and the green pokemon's eyes widened at the impact of the sudden (crash)Tackle. "Ha ha! Critical Hit! Suck it Nate!" Hugh taunted.

"Oh shut up! Basilisk, Leer at him!" Nate instructed. The Grass Snake noded before turning back and staring at the Sea Otter in a way that distracted it slightly.

"Really? A stare-down? That the best you can do? Oshawott. Use Tail Whip." Oshawott gave a cry of approval and dashed off towards Basilisk. It lightly wacked the Snivy, not hard enough to cause damage, but done in a way that'll cause a bruise to form.

"Basilisk, use Tackle." Nate instructed. He watched as his newly acquired pokemon ran at the Sea Otter. The slightly distracted Oshawott couldn't put it's arms up fast enough to properly block the Tackle, and took more damage then usual.

Hugh just smiled. "Oshawott, knock him out with a Tackle." The Oshawott noded and charged at the Grass Snake. Just before the Tackle landed, a small orange pig rammed into it's side. "Huh? A Tepig? Where'd it cone fro- Rosa? What are you doing?! Why'd you interrupt our battle?!" Hugh asked, partly annoyed at the brunette.

"Why was there even a battle to begin with?! You're always at each others throats! I don't know why you two can't just get along!" Rosa half screamed at them.

"You serious? It's simple. All the great trainers have had a good rival. Just look at them. You got a three way with Red, Blue and Green, a four way rivalry going on with Ethan, Kris, Lyra and Kamon, another three way between Brendan, May and Wally, a third three way between Lucas, Dawn and the living coffee-pot, and finally a four way between Bianca, Cheren, Hilda and Hilbert. Well, a five way if you include N. And look where THAT got THEM. They all have Legendaries, they might not all use them, but that's beside the point. Most of them were Champions at one point, and all of them who are still trainers are pretty much unbeatable!" Nate excitedly explained as he counted things off on his hand.

"So?! What has that got to do with us?!" Rosa retorted.

"Well obviously we're going to be the next Great Trainers! We have everything we need already set up! Me and Hugh have a huge, bordering on unhealthy, rivalry, you and Hugh have a rivalry when it comes to a few things, and you and me have a rivalry over who can get into the stupidest, weirdest, most awkward, embarrassing and down right most life-threatening situations we can, and successfully get out of. That's a three way right there! Kind of." Nate explained, saying what his and Rosa's rivalry was about proudly, and cocking his head to his right for the duration of the words 'kind of'.

"Ah, whatever! I'm going to the PokeCenter and I'm taking you with me Nate. And I don't care what you say, Hugh has Potions for his pokemon, but you have none and your Snivy needs healing." Rosa said as she returned her Tepig to her ball and stormed past Nate and towards the stairs, grabbing his hand in the process.

"Um, actually his name's Basilisk, by the way." Nate pointed out notedly as he was dragged down the stairs.

"I don't care! And where did you pull 'Well obviuosly we're going to be the next Great Trainers', from?! Your ass?!"

After Nate and Rosa were gone, Bianca spoke up. "So, you gonna go after those two, or what? You three aren't the only reason I'm here you know. I'm supposed to be meeting someone up here in about seven minutes." She said as she tapped her foot on the ground, and her index finger on her watch. Hugh just gave a quick, one second laugh before turning around and walking down the stairs, his Oshawatt automatically being sucked back into the ball. As Hugh walked down the stairs, he pulled a small, marble sized container and moved it near the pokeball. A thin red laser as wide as a hair shot out and hit the purple object. The purple object grew in size until it was as big as his palm. When it was, the laser grew sideways, turning into a red triangular array with a grid pattern, then began moving up and down, scanning the Potion. The scan took about three seconds, and when it was done, a soft green light enveloped the ball, healing the pokemon within, and the red scanning laser disappeared. Hugh looked at the Potion and saw the bright red 24 on the small LED display flick down to 23, signifying that the Potion had twenty three uses left (though you could always get more at a PokeCenter, but not without a charge, of course).

* * *

><p>After Nate had healed his pokemon at the PokeCenter, Rosa had dragged him off once again, but this time it was to his house. Realising this, Nate asked her why.<p>

"Why do you _think_ we're going back to your house? To get your X-transceiver. And those shoes of yours aren't going to last, what with what we're going to be doing. You'll need to change those."

"But these are my only shoes, though..."

"You serious? Then we'll just have to go by you some new ones. Ah! I know! How about some Running Shoes? You know, those one that never wear down no matter what you do with them. Did you see that ad where they had a Sandslash, Rhydon, and Graveller all use Roll-Out on a pair each? I still can't believe they weren't worn down at all! That's insane durability for a pair of shoes. Just goes to show how determined they are to give trainers good shoes." Rosa explained in a semi-excited state. Nate just gave her a deadpan look.

"Are you sure you weren't hired by them to go around talking about how great they are in order to increase interest and thus profit? 'Cause it sure seems that way."

"Says the person who's life moto is 'When life gives you lemons, make a banana smoothy.'"

"Hey! Don't knock the moto. No one ever said you had to use said lemons!" Nate said, then gave a pause which made it seem like he had finished talking. "Besides. It displays how weird I am."

"Yeah, it does. Especially considering you don't even like smoothies." Rosa said with a sarcastic grin on her face. They continued to talk on the way to Nate's house, and after retrieving his Xtransceiver, they headed to the local shopping mall to get some Running Shoes.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the huge building about thirty minutes after leaving Nate's house, the duo walked inside and decided to take the closest set of escalators (which were located in the middle of that floor's food court for some reason) instead of just taking the elevator right next to where they were standing. That would be <em>too<em> lazy. Once they reached the food court, Nate decided to get something to eat instead of going straight to the Trainer Mart two floors up. Remembering that her friend hadn't eaten anything at all so far, Rosa agreed.

Scanning the shops for something he liked, he spotted a Subway. Heading over to it, he looked at the container that held meatballs in it. He scowlled when he saw it was empty and kept walking past it. He noticed a McDonald's and sped up towards it. "Really Nate? The first thing you're going to eat today is going to be Maccas? Seriously?" Rosa asked incredulously.

Nate spun around on his toes and continued walking (only backwards) towards the fast food joint as he answered his friend. "Well, yeah, why not?"

"Because you just don't eat Maccas first thing in the morning. That's why not."

"Yes I do. Take today for example." Rosa facepalmed at this.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. Yes. I do." Nate answered as he arrived at the counter, turning around again. "Yeah, hi. I'd like a twenty pack of nuggets and large McFloat." He ordered.

"Ok. Would that be a coke or a fanta McFloat?" Asked the cashier.

"Coke, thanks." Nate said with a smile. Taking a step to the side, he turned to Rosa. "So."

"'So', what?" Rosa asked.

"The party last night."

"What about it?"

"Think we'll ever see 'em again? I mean I know we'll have to come back here several times and we'll probably run into them again, literally with Crystal, but do you think we'll ever be able to just hang out and do stuff with them again?"

"I don't know Nate. That small speach thing Blake said yesterday sounded pretty final." Rosa said looking down slightly. knowing that the conversation was only going to get more depressing the longer it carried on, Nate dropped it. Soon enough his order was done so he grabbed the bag and his drink, and walked towards the escalator.

Arriving at the top, Rosa looked to Nate, only to find him dipping his nuggets into the ice-cream of his McFloat. He looked at her with a straight face as he put the ice-cream topped nugget in his mouth as if it was perfectly normal. "What?" He asked. Rosa just shook her head as she gave a slight laugh.

After heading up the second escalator and walking for about five minutes, they finally arrived at the green roofed building filled with Trainer goods. Walking in, they glanced at all the various equipment hanging on the wall. There was everthing ranging from a device that let you see invisible items, all the ways to some excavation tools for underground digging. Deciding that for whatever reason they might come in handy, Nate bought a set, much to the dismay of Rosa. After Nate bought the digging equipment, the two headed over to the Running Shoes. Quickly looking over the pairs, Nate soon found a pair he liked the look of. A pair that looked exactly the same as the pair of shoes he was currently wearing. What were the chances of that? Nate picked the pair up and walked over to the cash register and bought them.

When they finished their business they left the shopping mall((don't know what they're called here in Australia)) and caught a bus to the city's exit in the north.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first chapter of Black and White 2: The True Story! I've gotta say, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope you, the reader, liked it. Don't be afraid to review your opinions on it, whether they be negative or positive. But, just be warned. I will give an answer to your review if it is negative, especially if it's a flame, or if you're trying to dispute something in this chapter. Whether you're disputing directly or indirectly doesn't matter. I have no idea when I'll be updating this, so keep that in mind while you wait for the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
